emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1433 (1st March 1990)
Plot Annie tells Mark off for not finishing his homework and spending too much time at the pub. Henry tells Amos they'll have to get some new records. Jack is busy lambing again; he tells Kathy that Chris has been helping while she has been away. Annie gives Amos a roasting for serving alcohol to minors. Seth wants the tap room for him and his cronies to play dominoes. Amos doesn't know what to do. Kim is planning a meal for Alan and Gordon Wyatt - the Hunt Secretary. She hopes to get some business from the evening and also wants to find out whose stallion got into her field and covered her thoroughbred mares. Alan is nervous about the evening. Seth plans to get the youngsters drunk in The Woolpack so that he can claim the tap room for himself. Amos tells Mark that he will be keeping an eye on what he drinks in future. Mark witnesses Seth spiking all their drinks with vodka. Kathy visits Chris, he makes fun of her trip to Southampton and tells her that she needs to go out and have some fun. She tells him she wouldn't go out with him if he was the last man alive. Mark asks Seth for some more vodka and the youngsters continue to get rowdy and drunk. George Starkey suggests playing strip poker. Alan becomes very uncomfortable as the subject of stallions is brought up at the dinner and Kim questions him on his accident. Jack talks to Kathy about Southampton. She says she expected too much but it's made her realise that she doesn't need to make contact with him in order to start living her life again. The youngsters strip poker game is in full flow when Seth challenges Mark to drink a yard of ale, unfortunately Amos and Mark end up soaked in the ale. Mark is just taking off his wet clothes when Annie enters the tap room and orders Mark and Rachel home. Nick asks Elsa to go to the pictures with him. Annie tells Mark and Rachel that they will both have to grow up. Kim tells Alan that she knows it was Champion who attacked her mares and warns him she will want compensation if they are pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast *George Starkey - James Noble *Gordon Wyatt - Eric Carte *Wilf Henshaw - Danny O'Dea Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse front hallway/stairs, yard, farmhouse kitchen *The Woolpack - Old tap room and public bar *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room and dining room *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor, Canal Road, Skipdale *3 Demdyke Row - Living room and kitchen Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 2 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 13th February 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD